


Sea

by Luuuuu_asleep



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luuuuu_asleep/pseuds/Luuuuu_asleep
Summary: 柚天清水，请不要上升真人哦





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 柚天清水，请不要上升真人哦

激情脑洞，其乐无穷。

我对花滑运动员x舰队collection和花滑运动员x苍蓝钢铁下手了

首先解释一下心智模型，这个名词来源于日漫《苍蓝钢铁的琶音》，心智模型拥有核心，身体和战舰的组成为纳米材料，只要核心还在啥都能重组。

（1） 心智模型柚X心智模型天  
（对我就是想看他们打架，用炮口对轰，用鱼雷互炸，对放超重力炮）

黑咕隆咚的海平面上，隶属于东方巡航舰队TJ方面第一舰队舰队旗舰——大战舰羽生结弦和其护卫舰重巡洋舰宇野昌磨，在越界的边缘反复试探。

“舰队旗舰，您已经在TC舰队负责海域的附近徘徊了很久，就算是我们心智模型也是会困的。而且像您这样大半夜在对方管辖范围徘徊的行动，虽然此地属于TC领海的偏远地区，但是依旧很容易被误解为夜袭的。”宇野昌磨心里都快苦死了，自己就应该在羽生点人陪他去进行所谓夜间巡逻的时候学学织田前辈赶紧找借口溜走。而不是像这样苦哈哈地跟在任性的旗舰大人背后，冒着被对方大战舰打得只剩核心的危险去踩人家的底线。

“嗯？昌磨不知道吗，我和TC方面新上任的旗舰约了今晚进行实战演练，小小年纪已经记性不好了吗？”随着羽生转过头看向宇野的动作一起转过来的是黑黝黝的炮口，“还是说昌磨现在还在犯困吗？快点打起精神来吧，不然就算待会儿被波及到只剩核心了，我也不会去捞你的。”

宇野昌磨心里苦得要呕出血了，敢问我是你的护卫舰吗？？？有拿炮口对着自己的护卫舰威胁他不赶紧醒醒就来一炮醒醒的旗舰吗？我投降我投降，让我回驻地我还是个孩子。

“咕咚惹孃微，妈呀刚刚忘记开克莱因力场了，不好意思啊，我好不容易才把香凝甩了，用最大航速一路飙过来，久等了啊。”话音刚落海面下浮现的阴影越来越大，伴随着巨大的水花声黑色的船身垂直着破水而出，哗啦一声拍在海面上。身着黑色连帽衫的少年体型心智模型从高高的舰桥上一跃而下，脚尖点地轻巧地落在甲板上，冲着对面的羽生展开笑容露出上到TJ舰队旗舰下到护卫舰们都陷入其中的小虎牙。对此毫不自知依然犹自散发着魅力的金博洋甩手敬了个吊儿郎当的海军礼，“所以咱俩这回也是一对一约架吗，还是说你带着宇野一道上啊？”

听到这话宇野偷偷瞟了羽生一眼，刚准备开口说话就被羽生抢过话头，“没有哦博洋，是昌磨自己偷偷跟着我出来的，我马上就让他走人。”并对宇野昌磨使了一个“你敢说话我就发射128发侵蚀弹头”的眼神。宇野昌磨一口气梗在喉咙口，在心里默念了三遍他是你的旗舰你打不过大战舰，“是的，由于身为护卫舰的责任，我因为不放心所以才跟着舰队旗舰，既然是来见博洋君，那想必也不会出什么问题，我先行告退。”

“拜啦宇野！下次我也带上护卫舰我们一块儿玩啊。”对于羽生的话毫不怀疑的少年轻而易举地接受了这个说辞，一边笑呵呵地对着宇野摆摆手告别一边操纵船身对准TJ旗舰在黑夜中格外显眼的白色船体开启超重力炮系统。

[昌磨，给你两分钟立刻离开战斗海域，你也看到博洋君准备发射超重力炮了吧？不走得快一点真的会只剩核心的哦。]

通过量子通讯接受到讯息之后，宇野迅速比了个ok的手势并将航速提到最高以迅雷不急掩耳盗铃之势离开这个地方，开玩笑再不走等着被这两个人因为打到忘我所以自己被击沉吗。

“走了？”

“走了。”

“走远了？”

“昌磨跑得很快，已经走了很远了，天天可以把超重力炮收回去了哦。”站在甲板最前端的男人腿部发力跳到栏杆上，扬起左手做了个捏诀的手势控制沉淀在海底的纳米材料形成台阶一路通向金博洋黑得发亮的船体。羽生结弦的双脚刚一落地就被自己家的小可爱投送怀抱并且吧唧一口亲在自己的脸蛋上，小可爱不但主动献吻，还神采飞扬地对着爱人邀功，“怎么样我厉害吧！我说能当上旗舰我就能当上旗舰，柚哥有没有什么奖励给我啊。”

羽生顺势收紧双臂低头在小朋友唇上偷个香，“恭喜天天成为舰队旗舰，我等了好久了终于可以给天天带上刻着我名字的戒指了。”说着跟变戏法似得从衣服不知道哪个角落里摸出一枚戒指套上金博洋纤长的手指，并将另一枚放到对方手里，“这是给天天的奖励，请天天为我套上戒指吧？”

少年先是一惊，然后努力克制住脸上溢于言表的喜悦假装不高兴地嘀嘀咕咕，“你搞得这么突然也不和天总我说一声，我穿着黑不溜秋的连帽衫，你到穿着这件狩衣比我的好看多了。”嘴上这么说着，手上动作没停缓缓给对方带上了戒指，双手捧着羽生的手左看看右看看，心里觉得怎么看怎么好看干脆捧起来亲了一口指尖，“从今以后，这双手的主人就光明正大是我的了，想想心里就美滋滋得很。”

“你的你的，都是你的。”这双手的主人捧起对方的脸准确地吻上那片柔软的唇瓣，并迫使唇瓣的主人和自己交换唾液，共度良宵。

————————————对然后他们搞了个爽—————————————

在一周后的联合演习场上，宇野昌磨看到自家旗舰和TC旗舰无名指上在阳光下闪闪发光的同款戒指和羽生白色舰身船尾处并不起眼的黑色花体字“JBY”后，后知后觉地觉得自己发现了什么。

宇野盲生，发现了华点。

<米沙！车车！所以羽生前辈和博洋君是一对吗！>

<宇野，你才发现？我以为你们TJ早就是“你们嘴上说说是约架，其实我们心里都清楚是约会”了？>

<宇野前辈，少吃点甜的吧。>

宇野昌磨面无表情地切断了和TK与TUZ的量子通讯链接，昌磨心里苦，昌磨心里委屈，昌磨还是个孩子，昌磨什么都不懂。

#车车这句话的意思是“宇野前辈很甜很天真。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我说过不要上升真人哦，毕竟在我这里他们并不是“真”人，你他妈上升就是你傻逼知道了吗？


End file.
